The present invention relates to CPAP machine storage stands. Specifically, it relates to a CPAP machine storage stand having a collapsible U-shaped frame configured to removably secure the storage stand to a bed frame between a mattress and a box-spring.
Many people suffer from sleep apnea, a condition that causes periods of shallow breathing or pauses in breathing during sleep. This can disrupt normal sleep patterns, leading to sufferers experiencing fatigue and sleepiness throughout the day. Many people with sleep apnea use a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) machine to deliver a constant flow of air pressure to a user's airway, preventing the airway from collapsing or becoming blocked during sleep and allowing the user to sleep soundly. These CPAP machines, however, require daily maintenance for optimal and sanitary use. The CPAP machine includes a base unit, associated face masks, nasal pillows, tubes, and other accessories, which must all be kept clean and washed on a regular basis. Additionally, should any of these accessories fall onto a floor or other unsanitary surface, germs and undesirable microbes can accumulate thereon. Furthermore, CPAP machines and accessories tend to clutter other viable storage locations, such as a nightstand adjacent to a user's bed, thereby preventing the user from storing other objects on the nightstand. Therefore, a device that allows a user to store the CPAP machine and its associated accessories thereon, while also providing a sanitary place to store recently cleaned elements of the CPAP machine as they dry, is desired.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing CPAP machine storage stands. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.